Adam's turn
by koobeans
Summary: After Bianca found out adam was a girl, he kind of gave up on love. but when Fiona gets a new sister, will Adam reconsider?  COMPLETE
1. tv adhd

Fiona's point of view:

Holly j. and I sat on the couch, flipping through the channels. Nothing good was on, so I just kept flipping. Holly j. looked at me and said,

"Are you okay? You've been flipping through the channels for like, half an hour."

Okay?

I was better than okay.I was going to have a little sister!

I thought back on how my mother told Declan and me:

"What would you two say if I told you that I was adopting a child?" our mother said to us.

"Really?" Declan said

"Yes really. She is fourteen and her name is Anastasia. I have a picture of her here, if you want to see." Declan and I both reached out our hands and my mother gave us the photograph.

It was a picture of my mother, talking to a black haired girl with pale skin. She had brown eyes. You could tell even in the picture that she was kind.

I loved her from that second on. My mother said she was at an orphanage in Boston, where my mother had taken her last business trip. Apparently, she was really smart, she had skipped a grade, and so even though she was only fourteen, she was a sophomore. She was coming home today. And although I was happy, I was nervous too. What if she didn't like me?

Holly j. snapped her fingers in front of my eyes, "hello, earth to Fiona!" she said smiling.

"Sorry Holly j. I guess I'm just nervous."

"Fiona! Anastasia will love you!" as she said this, the door opened and in walked a smiling Declan, my mother, and finally, the person I was waiting for, Anastasia.

* * *

**So i know this would probably never happen but that's why it's called fanfiction right? and i know it's short but the next few chapters will get longer. umm... review. i guess... ( btw this is my first fanfiction. and im afraid of rejection so please, if it sucks, try to be nice about telling that to me.)**

** - Dani :)**


	2. new

Anastasia's point of view:

Time seemed to move in slow motion on the way back to Mrs. Coyne's condo. I was nervous because Mrs. Coyne was the first kindly adopter I'd met in a long time. So I wanted her kids to like me. Her son, Declan, seemed to, but I was more worried about what her daughter, Fiona, would think.

They were both a few years older than me, so I was pretty sure they would treat me like a kid. That didn't bother me though; it usually meant that they were kinder to you.

Declan and Mrs. Coyne spoke softly to each other, and I listened. They were talking about Fiona.

"Why didn't she come with you?" Mrs. Coyne asked Declan.

"She had to wait at the condo for… Holly j." he said her name tightly. Like it hurt. Mrs. Coyne must have noticed because she said, "Are you two doing okay?"

" Yes mom. We're just on a break."

"Okay." she said letting the subject drop.

I stared out the window. canada really was beautiful. I could get used to living here. The rest of the ride went on in silence.

I looked at Declan through the rearview mirror. He was really cute; I mean if you were into that sort of thing. I briefly wondered why Holly j. ever broke up with him. He looked up and caught me staring. He smiled and I blushed and looked away.

We turned onto their street and we got out of the car.I don't remember the walk up to their condo, but suddenly, I was standing in front of two girls. It was easy to tell who was who. Fiona had dark brown hair and blue eyes. Holly j. had reddish, blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hi I'm Fiona." yes! I had been right!

"I'm Anastasia, but you can call me Ana." I said smiling. I liked Fiona. She seemed… different. She also seemed like the type that would chose things for me, and I loved that.

"I'm Holly j." said her friend.

Nice to meet you." I replied.

"Fiona, Holly j." Mrs. Coyne said, "Ana needs new clothes, she starts school on Friday." Fiona looked overjoyed. "Declan," Mrs. Coyne continued, "You can go too. If you want."

Fiona looked from Holly j. to Declan. "Yes Declan," she said, "You should come too. You can give us the male perspective." He looked at me, then Fiona and smiled.

"Fine I'll come."

fiona talked all the way to the store. She talked and I listened. She talked about lots of things, mostly on how excited she was to have a little sister and that school would be twice as fun now that I would there. I smiled to myself. Making other people happy, made me happy. And somehow I was making Fiona happy by just being there, listening to her.

she dragged me into the first store so fast I couldn't read the name. She pushed me in front of a mirror, and turned to Declan and Holly j. "What do you think?" Fiona said, "Should we make Ana the hot girl that turns every boys head? Or the sweet and innocent girl that couldn't hurt a fly?"

"innocent." both Holly j. and Declan said at the same time. Fiona looked at them both and smiled. "Could you hold a dressing room for us Holly j.? You too, Declan, I don't want you to see the clothes. Come on!" she said to me and she grabbed my hand and walked me through the aisles. She grabbed lots of dresses ( I mean A LOT! Of dresses) of all different colors, ( all of them sweet and childish) some thin knitted sweaters, some nylons (both skin colored and white) and two pairs of shoes ( Brown uggs and black Mary Janes) we walked back to Holly j. and Declan, who were standing as far away from each other as they could. Fiona sighed sadly. I supposed she must be sad that her best friend and brother weren't together.

Declan's eyes widened as he saw how much we were carrying. Fiona pushed me into a changing room, out of ear shot from Declan and Holly j. she leaned against the door of the dressing room, and sighed. "What's wrong?" I asked.  
"Holly j. is my best friend. And Declan is my brother. How am I supposed to love them both at the same time if they are being too hard headed to realize they love each other!"  
" Maybe they just need some time. But I'm sure it'll all work out." I said trying to comfort her. I didn't like it when she was sad.  
"I'm sure you're right. " she said, "now try this on!" she threw a pale yellow dress at me and the skin colored nylons. Once I got those on she fitted me in the uggs and studied me. She pulled a hair tie out of her purse and threw it to me. "put your hair up." she said. I blushed in embarrassment. "I can't." I said quietly.  
"What?" she said  
"I can't do it to myself. It comes out all lopsided." she smiled and looked at me.  
"Okay. I'll do it for you."

I had to admit that I DID look sort of pretty. I shivered and Fiona threw a white sweater at me. Suddenly Fiona looked at me,  
"you have a cell phone right?"  
" umm no. "Her eyes widened, feigning (I think) horror.  
"Well, we'll just have to get you one, won't we?"  
" oh you don't have to do that for me. "  
" Of course I do! How am I supposed to tell you about my problems if you don't have a cell phone?"  
" you could... I don't know... Talk to me?"  
" but in class I can't talk to you! "  
" In class I'll be learning. "  
" well I'm still getting you a phone!"  
" oh okay, but only because you begged. "I said smiling. She laughed and pushed me out of the dressing room. Declan and Holly j. Looked at me. "isn't she pretty?" Fiona said.  
"Yea. She looks great." Holly j. Said sincerely.  
"The boys will like it." Declan said. And I blushed.  
"I'm not really into that sort of thing." I said. Declan smiled.  
"For now." he stated.

* * *

**tadaaaa! Chapter 2. alllllll done. and hey i know youre probabley thinking, ' What do you mean she cant tie her own hair up? Every girl can tieher hair up!'**

**well for your information, not every girl can! i cant! it comes out like REALLY bad when i do it. i was just not graced with the 'do normal things' gift. like im not stupid but i overthink things and im an ocd perfectionist. so dont judge! **

**for every review i get ill light my little sisters hair on fire! i**

**(im totally just kidding. my mom would KILL me) **

**-Dani**


	3. a fairly long lunch period part 1

Ana's point of view:

Fiona woke me up for my first day at degrassi. She picked out an outfit for me, a blue dress with a pocket for my new iphone. a white sweater, skin colored tights, and brown uggs.

She did my black hair In a ponytail, then covered the elastic with a blue ribbon, the same color as my dress. I felt really girly. I wasn't though, I wore what I did to make Fiona happy. And it DID look kind of pretty on me… I guess.

At lunch, I sat with Fiona and Holly j. they introduced me to the girls at their table and then pointed some people out around the room, there was Bianca DeSousa, who I was told to stay away from. K.C. and Jenna, a football player- cheerleader couple. Drew and Alli, also a football player - cheerleader couple. I payed attention, listening hard, trying to remember names and faces. when Fiona was done, I looked round the room. "Who's that?" I asked her pointing to a boy (?) sitting near a Goth boy and a girl making google eyes at each other. "oh that," Fiona said, " That's Adam."

"Or Gracie!" one of the other girls at the table said snickering.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked quietly.

Fiona looked at me and said, " That 'boy' over there, is actually a girl. she's a transsexual. When people found out about him, he tried to be a girl again, but it didn't really work out."

"oh." I said.

" Yeah, Fitz makes his life a living hell." Holly j. said.

"Who's Fitz?"

Holly j. pointed to a big, mean looking boy. "Him," she said, "Degrassi's current bully."

" I'm gonna go sit with him." I said.

" Fitz?" Fiona said.

" No, Adam."

" oh… umm… okay. I'll talk to you later then."

"alright." I said, standing up to walk over to him.

* * *

**my chapters just keep going from short to long to short! its hard cuz i write them on my ipod and they feel soo much longer on there.**

**its kind of hard not to upload and upload (i have like 20 chapters written i just didnt have the guts to put them on here)**

**so ive decided every time i write a chapter, ill upload a chapter... or ill just upload a chapter when im bored. **

**it doesnt matter anyway... so we FINALLY met Adam. yyaayyy! ill post more tomorrow. **

**review if youre bored. or if you like it, or hate it. or if you could really go for a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. ( i know i could)**

**-Dani :)  
**


	4. a fairly long lunch period part 2

Adam's point of view:

I kind of felt intrusive, sitting with Clare and Eli. They just stared at each other and flirted. but they didn't seem to notice me. I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing. I listened to my iPod and let my eyes scan the cafeteria. they landed on Fiona and… a new girl… a very pretty new girl. she wore a blue dress and a white sweater. her hair was tied up in a ribbon. she looked so… innocent. I wondered if she knew about Gracie already. Even if Gracie didn't exist she'd never go for me. And the fact that Gracie did exist just made the 'no' more definite. She stood up and smoothed her dress. The she started towards me. I pulled my headphones out of my ears and shoved my iPod in my pocket. She reached my table and I looked up at her smiling face.  
" what do you want?" I asked, harshly. I mentally kicked myself. Nice, Adam. Real nice. " well you looked lonely," she said, " may I sit with you?" my heart swelled and my stomach knotted.  
" sure. " I said. She sat down next to me.  
" what's your name?" she asked. I hesitated. If I told her Adam, when she found out about Gracie she would be disgusted. But if I introduced myself as Gracie… she would only be friends with me. And I wanted to be more than that.  
" I'm Adam. " I decided. I looked away from her, embarrassed for lying. " what's your name?"  
" Anastasia, but you can call me Ana. With one n. I'm Fiona's new little sister. They adopted me from Boston. "  
" that's a pretty name. " I said, and she blushed. She blushed!  
" thanks. "  
" So Adam, " I heard Eli's voice say, " who's your girlfriend?" I gave him dagger eyes, but when I looked at Ana she was just blushing harder.  
" I'm Ana. " she said.  
" so you are Adams girlfriend." he said raising an eyebrow and looking at me.  
" no," she said, " we are just friends. "  
" for now. " was Eli's reply, " I'm Eli," he continued, " and this is my girlfriend, Clare. "  
" hello, Ana," she said, " so you're the sister I've heard Fiona's family just adopted. "  
" yea, her and Declan are great. " she said and Clare blushed. Probably because of the fanfiction about him I've heard so much about.

All of a sudden, a hand came down on Ana's shoulder. She jumped and whirled around. Oh no… it was Fitz.  
" hello pretty new girl. " he said and I felt a pang of jealousy. Fitz might be an ass, but he wasn't ugly. And he was a guy.  
" why are you sitting with these losers?" he continued. She glanced back at us. " because they're my friends. " she stated simply.  
" well you should come sit with us, we're more fun. "  
" no thanks. " she said, kindly.  
" it wasn't a question. " he said grabbing her wrists.  
" hey!" I said, " leave her alone!" Fitz looked at me with a look that was somewhere between amused, and pissed.  
" look at that!" he said, " Adams got a crush on the new girl!"  
I felt horrible, like when Bianca found out about Gracie. I saw Eli and drew stand up.  
" does she know what you are?" he yelled at me. " do you know what he is? He's a girl! A tranny! A freak!" he yelled at her.  
" I know. " she whispered. I looked at her, surprised… she knew? A single tear rolled down her cheek. She was frail, and he was hurting her. Fury rushed through me and I pushed Fitz as hard as I could. Caught off guard, Fitz fell. Ana hugged me, shaking. It seemed odd that she would be that terrified of Fitz. I mean, he was scary… but not THAT scary. I didn't think about that for long though, Ana's head was on my shoulder, and it was very distracting.

Fitz picked himself up and I saw Fiona behind him. She looked… like, so mad that the kids standing around watching took a visible step back. Fitz didn't seem to notice. Ana picked her head up off my shoulder. I couldn't help but feel empty. She looked at Fitz,  
" I know what he is. " she said, " and I don't care. "

my heart swelled and I knew then I was in love with her.

* * *

**ahh young teenage love. you fall so fast you dont know anything about them. (not that i would know,)**

**well review... favorite, follow.**

**be merry! have a nice day! ill upload later.**

**-Dani :)  
**


	5. chemistry!

Ana's point of view

I watched in glee as Fiona brought her tray down on fitz' head. He whirled around, "what the he'll Fiona?" he said. " you picked the wrong girl to flirt with Fitz. " Fiona said, " come on little sister, we have to get to class. " Fitz' mouth dropped and I looked at Adam, Eli and Clare. " I guess I'll see you around, then?" Adam said. " I'll make sure of it" I answered and he smiled. I couldn't help but feel my stomach tighten. It didn't matter to me that he was a girl, I still liked him.

As Fiona walked me to my last class she looked at me and said, " if there's anything you need to talk about, I'm here. " the bell rang and she hurried away, leaving me to walk into chemistry, wondering what she mention by her parting words. The class was pretty much empty, I guess being fashionably late was normal here. I looked around. Adam sitting in the back of the room staring at a book and listening to his iPod. My heart skipped a beat. He didn't seem to notice me. I walked around the side of the room and up behind him. I pulled his headphones out and whispered " Boo!" he turned around and smiled when he saw it was me.  
" hey!" he said happily  
" hiya!" I said back, " may I sit with you?"  
" yea, totally" he said patting the seat next to his ( this classroom had tables instead of desks so there was two people to a table.) and I sat down. " sorry for the trouble I got you in at lunch. " he said as the rest of the class shuffled in.  
" it's okay Adam, thank you for pushing him off me. " I said.  
" anytime. "  
" what Fiona did was really nifty, huh?"  
" yea it was… wait did you just say nifty?"  
" yes don't judge me!"  
" I'm not." he said and stared at me. A question struck me then. I wanted to ask him… I just didn't know how. I decided to wing it. " Adam… I have a question. "  
" ask away. " he said.  
" if you don't want to answer, that's totally fine. I won't be mad or anything. "  
" mmmmhmmm… " he said quizzically.  
" Adam, do you like boys or girls?" I blurted as fast as I could. He smiled. And I let out a breath.  
" girls. "

"You're really brave. You know." I told him.

" What do you mean?"

" You're not afraid to be yourself… no matter what happens."

"Well, I just wasn't happy… when I was Gracie. I umm… did stupid things as her…" he said, lightly touching his wrist, which was covered by his sweatshirt.

* * *

**sorry for the waiitttt... i decided that since school starts in 2 weeks i should probably start to read my summer reading. (les miserables, hiroshima, and first they killed my father)so until those are done i might not upload that much.**

**and about the degrassi episode on monday night... it took all my favorite characters (adam, eli, clare, fiona, riley and zane) mashed them into one episode, and somehow made me want to kick all of them in the head! Adam sitting with FITZ? come on! and eli ditching adams guy night grrr! the only cool thing that happened was riley came out. yayy!**

**anyyyywayyy... review. so i have a reason to stop reading depressing books, and use the computer.  
**


	6. presents

Adams point of view:

I didn't realize I had touched my wrist until it was too late. I looked at her and it was obvious that she had seen. she reached out, and I pulled my hand away. she wasn't going to be stopped that easy. she followed, leaning over me slightly, trying to grab it. She smelled like a mixture of the ocean, and… root beer, maybe? it was a pleasant smell, and I lost focus on my mission. she grabbed my hand, sending a shock through me. She pulled my sleeve up, and I closed my eyes, waiting for the gasp of horror. I felt her fingers brush the scars, and I opened my eyes. she was staring at the scars with a strange look on her face. " I… I used to burn myself… when I was her." I said. she looked at me tears in her eyes. and hugged me. " promise me you'll never do it again." she whispered in my ear. I shivered. this wasn't fair. why couldn't I be a boy? " Promise me!" she whispered, more urgent than before. " I promise." I said. anything to make her happy. the teacher at the front of the room passed her eyes over us, she was in the middle of a speech and I thought we were dead. but instead, her eyes softened and she said nothing. I looked down at Ana, she was amazing! I couldn't get over it. she sort of reminded me of Clare, except even more innocent, if that were possible. except instead of being friends with Eli, she was friends with me. She pulled back, and dabbed at her eyes. Why did she care about me so much? she sat forward and started to pay attention to the teacher. listening to her droning voice was actually pretty calming…

_ "Adam," a hand touched my head, " Wake up sleepy head!" the hand ran through my hair and down, gently rubbing my back. I let my eyes flutter open and she was there. She, Ana, the light of my life, gently waking me. She saw I was awake and gently placed a kiss on my cheek. " You're cute when you're sleeping." she giggled. her laugh sent a thrill through my body. I picked my head up, off the kitchen table it was on. "where are we?" I asked her. she laughed again, "Oh, silly!" she said, " we're in our house!"_

_"Our… house? like our dorm room?"_

_"no like the house Fiona bought us as a wedding present!"_

_"we're… Married?"_

_" Of course silly! We're Adam and Ana Torres! Has a nice ring to it don't you think?"_

_" Yes. It does." she smiled at me and before I could think I said, "I love you." I reached out to hold her hand._

_"I love you too, " she said, taking it and she leaned in, I was going to kiss her!_

"Adam?" I heard Ana's voice said, "Wake up sleepy head!" my eyes shot open. that line was waayyy to familiar. my head was on her shoulder, and her hand was in mine. I pulled away from her and she frowned. " Class is over, we can go home now." she said. I looked at her, and watched her face go red. Why did she blush every time I looked at her? she stood up and pulled me up by my hand. she dragged me out the door.


	7. empty threats part 1

Adams point of view

we walked in the direction of our lockers. which were two away from each other. Eli and Clare were waiting at mine and Fiona and holly j. were waiting at hers. they were talking and seemed to be getting along.  
just before we reached ear shot she said, "Adam! do you have a phone?"

"Yes." I answered.

" give me your number!"

" okay." I said my heart soaring. now I would be able to talk to her outside of school.  
we walked up to our lockers and when I opened mine, a note fluttered out. I opened it and it said,

'hey Tranny,

just because you beat me once, doesn't mean you'll beat me again. you started a war you won't win. game on

-Fitz '

I looked up at Ana. she was looking at me. holding the same note.  
" What's that?" Fiona asked. " It's nothing. just a stray paper." Ana said smoothly.

this was NOT going to be good.

Ana's point of view

Although the note in my locker was spooky, Fitz' threat seemed harmless.

I knew he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but he seemed wise enough to leave me alone. I had friends in high places. And Fiona could probably pay for me to have a body guard, if it came to that.

I was more worried about Adam.  
All he had was drew and Eli. And they weren't exactly big guys. So I stayed with Adam whenever I could.

One day, as Adam and I were walking down the hall, the civics teacher ( I forgot her name) came up to us.  
" Adam," she said, "LGBT will be on Wednesday instead of Thursday this week."

" Okay." He said blushing slightly. the teacher nodded and walked away.

"What's LGBT club?" I asked.

"It's nothing." he said avoiding my gaze.

"Don't lie to me Adam!" I said. he said nothing.  
"fine, " I said, "If you don't tell me, I'll find someone who will!" I started to walk away, but he grabbed my arm.

"LGBT stands for, lesbian, gay, bi, transgender." he said. I turned around and hugged him. when I pulled away, I looked at him.  
"thank you for telling me." I said.

"No problem." he said quietly. suddenly I felt a rough hand push me forward, sending both me and Adam to the floor.

when we landed, I was on top of Adam. I felt a kick in my side. I yelped, rolling off Adam and into a sitting position. I saw a foot come down on Adam's chest, not hard, but hard enough so that he couldn't get up.

I looked up, into Fitz' face. so much for an empty threat.

* * *

**sorry i havent updated in a while. i started school (Im a freshman, so high school is prreetty new to me.) i have all honors classes so im doing homework for like four hours every night. not including the minor breakdowns that come along with it. so ill try to update more often, but until i get in the groove again, itll be spaced really annoyed that fitz tried to stab eli in the last episode. i nearly passed out when it happened. and it kind of made this story completely impossible. which annoys me. im thinking about writing an eli/ OC and clare/ fitz story though... cuz fitz and clare would be a cute couple... do you think i should? yes, no, maybe so? tell me in a reviewwwww plzzzz! thannnkkks**


	8. GO FIONA!

"Hey Ana, " he said, "I couldn't help but notice that lovely hug."  
" So… what?"  
" I was just wondering if you when you were gonna join LGBT? or are you already in it?" hmm… THAT was an interesting idea.  
"Leave them alone, Fitz." I heard a voice say. I looked up to see Fiona. Fitz let Adam up. and then Adam helped me up. I was terrified. there was just something about Fitz that made me what to run and hide… I mean besides the bullying thing. I think he reminded me of my dad. which wasn't a good thing. let's just say I wasn't put up for adoption because my parents died.

I watched, as Fitz started to walk away. I ran up to Fiona and hugged her. "Thank you." I said and she smiled.  
"Hurry to chemistry," She said, " We've got to get through this day so we can go shopping!"  
"Okay." I said and Fiona walked away.

* * *

**hey sorry i havent been on in forever... oh well. ill make it up to you, taaddaaa ill update like a million times today. thx! r&r **


	9. unexpected much?

" Are you okay?" I heard Adam's voice ask.  
"Yes, are you?" I replied.  
"mmmhmm."  
"Adam,"  
"yes?"  
" Why do you always wear hats?"  
" I don't know, I like hats." I reached over and pulled his blackish brown cap off his head, and placed it on mine.  
"Hey, " he said, "Give it back!"  
" No its mine now!"  
" Come on, Give it!"  
" Who's gonna make me?" I said sticking my tongue out at him. suddenly the hat was off my head. I turned around to see who had taken it from me. it was Eli.  
"Eli, Gimme that." Adam said.  
He tossed the hat to Adam and looked at me sheepishly. I pouted at him and stuck my tongue out at him. "Eli!" I heard Clare's voice call. "well, the mrs. Calls." he said backing away from me and Adam. As we said our goodbyes, I heard Eli's name called once more. It sounded like Clare was already in her class, obviously distressed at how close Eli was cutting it to the bell.  
Adam and I started walking to chemistry. I really dislike chemistry. The only thing that's good about it is that I have it with Adam. But its not like we can talk or anything… I mean it is a class… I wonder what it would be like to be able to talk to Adam for that long…  
"Adam?" I asked.  
"yes?" he answered.  
"Can we skip?"  
"excuse me?"  


* * *

**so... hello. hi. guess what! freshmans (me!) tied with the sophmores at the spirit rally today! the sophmores cheated! BLAHHH! dumb sophmores! **


	10. A kiss and all was said

Finally, I convinced Adam that I wasn't completely insane and we skipped. He brought me to the dot and bought me a cup of hot chocolate.  
"Why didn't you get anything?" I asked.  
"Just not hungry I guess."  
"Oh, Alright."  
"I can't believe you are in high school and don't like coffee."  
"HEY! You're never to old for hot chocolate... or cotton candy. Despite what most people think."  
"You eat to many sweet things."  
"I live on sugar... It's like cigarettes to me."  
"You better be careful... You can get a disease."  
"I know. But I can't help what I like."  
"No one can..."  
"I know. "  
"You are really the weirdest person I've ever met."  
"Thank you! Hey do you think they would let me put more whip cream on this? I ate it all."  
"Oh my goodness. I forbid you to go ask."  
"Whhhhyyy?"  
"Because if you're not gonna look out for your health, someone has to!"  
"And you've taken it upon yourself to be that person, haven't you Adam."  
"Of course."  
"That's so like you!"  
"I don't know if that was a compliment or an insult."  
"Complement."  
"Well then, thank you."  
"No problem, it's what I'm here for... Sorta."  
"Like I said before, Weirdest person I know."  
"You love it." Adam was quiet for a moment and then he said, "Yea. Everyone does."  
"Everyone likes you too Adam."  
"You need to meet more people."  
"No I really don't."  
"I can name three people off the top of my head who don't like me."  
"Who?"  
"Fitz, Bianca, and Owen."  
"Those aren't people. those are dogs."  
"Ouch that's harsh."  
"After what they did to us, i feel that was an understatement."  
"Bianca didn't do anything to you... and neither did Owen."  
"Well I know, but when people hurt you it makes me mad."  
"Why?"  
"Because you're my friend."  
"Well I appreciate your concern."  
"It'll always be there."  
"That's good to know."  
"Isn't it?"  
" Yes."  
I looked at my phone's clock. "We had better start heading back now." I said.  
"Alright." As we walked back to Degrassi, I let my hand slide into Adam's. He didn't pull away, but I knew he noticed because his ears turned a bit red. I thought that was cute. i really liked Adam... Somehow the fact that I technically liked a girl didn't bother me. Well I mean, technically he was a boy... But biologically speaking, he was a girl. I can't even imagine what it would be like to be a boy trapped in a boys body. Like... hating your own skin. I mean, I knew I was a tomboy, although I didn't really show it. I liked boy things. Like snakes and action movies. Chick flicks and school spirit make me queasy and so does kissing. Well at least, kissing used to. I wondered briefly what it would be like to kiss Adam. I don't think I would mind it that much. Suddenly and without warning, i leaned forward and kissed Adam on the cheek. He looked at me with a curious look in his eye and a smile on his face. "What was that for?" He asked. I opened my mouth, then closed it, Then opened it again. "I don't know." I managed to say.  
" I really like you, Ana." He said.  
"I really like you too." I said back, my heart pounding. He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on my lips.  
"Ana, " he said.  
"Yes?" i said shakily.  
"Will you go out with me?"  
" Yes."  
"Good."

A FEW MONTHS LATER

Everything with Adam and I was fine. And things with Eli and Clare had gotten better too. Fitz was arrested for trying to kill Eli and Owen and Bianca were both transferred. No one knew why though (The police wouldn't say) A senior boy named Riley came out of the closet, and Holly J and declan had gotten back together. Fiona and I were still the best of friends and she had an eye on Allie's now ex boyfriend, Drew. I had been part of the LGBT club and Adam and I were 'public.' Even though we had to wear grubby uniforms, I was the happiest kid on Earth. I had forced Adam to join the drama club with me and we both found out that we loved acting. Adam was the best thing that ever happened to me and I would never let him go.

* * *

**this story is now COMPLETED! Yayyyyy! I know it was a bit rushed, but I really couldn't think of anything else. I hoped that you enjoyed the story Adam's Turn and I hope you have a happy holiday! SO LONG!**

**~Dani  
**


End file.
